


Got That Milkshake

by stephanieebrown



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, StephCass week 2016, brief mention of timkon, day 1: first date, i dont usually write fluff wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanieebrown/pseuds/stephanieebrown
Summary: Stephcass week 2016Day 1: first dateFirst dates are always strange. It’s always a stumble between who asks first, how you ask and what you do on the day.Steph can’t really remember what happened with Cass.





	

First dates are always strange. It’s always a stumble between who asks first, how you ask and _what you do_ on the day.

Steph can’t really remember what happened with Cass.

There was a fight. _There’s always a fight._ This one felt a lot more life threatening than usual. In the wreckage of downtown Gotham, with blood caking her hair and a rip in her suit from shoulder to hip, she found herself rushing to where Black Bat was dislodging the remains of her cape from underneath some debris.

The next few moments are a blur in Steph’s mind. She knows it involved kissing and hugging and stumbled words spilling from her lips that resembled something like ‘go ona date w’me?’ but the details are vague.

She’s been in some sort of lightheaded state ever since.

They’d exchanged a few texts later, organising a time and date but Steph hasn’t said a word to the other girl since. She’s too embarrassed which is weird for her because Steph is usually the more suave and confident one.

She _was_ anyway, but she hasn’t actually been on a date since coming back to Gotham. Well, there was Kara but they didn’t really go _out_ out. They more just hung out at Kara’s place instead of coffee shops.

To be honest, she’s a stressed out ball of nerves and she is _so not_ ready for today.

She’s wearing a dress, a plum coloured thing made of jersey that swishes at her thighs and falls loose around her shoulders. Standing in front of the mirror for ten minutes has not helped her decide on whether she’s over-dressed or not. _Dear Diary, how do I know what the appropriate dress code for a first date is?_

She’s having a goddamn crisis.

Checking her phone, she finds she has ten minutes left before she needs to leave and hastily pulls on a coat and scarf; it’s late October so it’s chilly but not too cold.

Stepping out into the street instantly has her breath rising in a mist before her and it vaguely reminds her of when she used to smoke. Thirteen years old and trying desperately to be cool is something Steph remembers well. She stopped when she got pregnant obviously. _That_ had been another wild time.

Thinking about her past adventures has Steph realising how much everything has changed since she first put on a cape.

The place she and Cass agreed to meet at is only a short walk from her apartment and for that Steph is glad. The temperature seems to have plummeted today and her legs are covered in goosebumps. The place itself is a small diner that they’ve already frequented a few times already.

As friends. This is totally different even though it shouldn’t be. Steph doesn’t think she’s been this nervous over a date, like, ever.

What if it goes really wrong?

 _Shut up, stupid brain,_ she chastises herself internally. Steph’s always had a penchant for overthinking things and, with her hand on the door to the diner, this really is the worst time to be having doubts.

Pushing open the door has a buzz ringing out to let the workers know that someone has arrived. _Right,_ she thinks, _no going back now._

She spots Cass instantly, already sitting in one of the booths, a book on the table with her head leant down intently. Despite this, Steph can tell that her arrival has not gone unnoticed. Cass is wearing a long mustard coloured sweater with an oversized grey cardigan that Steph swears she’s seen Dick wear. Then again, Cass is a notorious clothes thief so Steph wouldn’t be surprised if the whole outfit belonged to different people originally.

Sliding into the empty side of the booth, Steph smiles, embarrassed, when Cass looks up. She feels her cheeks heating up and imagines her face going red and making a fool out of herself.

Cass smiles back at her, mischievously, with a glimmer in her eye.

“I already ordered for you,” she tells Steph, “pancakes are good?”

“Perfect,” Steph finds herself grinning and, just like that, the atmosphere seems to ease up and everything seems more natural.

Pancakes are their thing so this feels normal. It feels _right._

“What are you reading?” she asks.

Cass shrugs before folding the corner of her page and slipping the book into her bag.

“It’s a poetry book,” Cass answers simply, “I like poems.”

Instantly, Steph envisions reciting poems to Cass before the nice log fire in the second reception room in Wayne Manor (not the first one – that one is too big and dominating) and her traitorous blush returns.

Thankfully, their pancakes arrive at this time and Steph is ecstatic to see heaps of chocolate and whipped cream on her plate. It’s her usual, the same thing she orders every single time but today it tastes infinitely better and she’s so not ashamed to admit she let out a moan after she took the first bite. Cass giggles and Steph swears her heart is going to implode.

They chat over food about silly nonsense and irrelevant things that have happened to them in, like, the three days since they last spoke and as Steph’s stomach fills with food, she also feels more relaxed than she’d originally thought possible.

_Why did she think this would be so hard again?_

After pancakes they both order milkshakes that they randomly chose from the menu and take turns blowing ridiculous bubbles. One time Steph blows too hard and the bubbles of key lime flavoured milkshake overflow the glass and go up her nose. This leaves Cass almost on the floor in laughter and they earn a few nasty looks from the other customers.

Still in giggles and riding the high of inhaling citrus milkshake, Steph grabs Cass’ hand and they half run from the diner in a giddy fashion. Steph hasn’t felt this drunk since, well, the last time she was actually drunk and this time there’s no alcohol in her system and no way in hell that she’s gonna forget anything tonight.

It’s getting later in the day and the thin air is alight with the golden glow of the setting sun, made hazy through the city smog, and it’s bouncing off Cass’ dark hair as they race back to Steph’s apartment like a pair of lunatics. Cass’ smile is wide and the white of her teeth makes the tip of her red nose stand out and Steph wants to kiss her right then and there.

So she does.

The whole moment is kind of psychedelic to Steph because all she can see is dark hair, golden glow, all she can smell is some kind of scented shampoo made warm and heady due to body heat and all she can taste is the cinnamon spice milkshake from the diner and everything is beautiful.  

When they part, Cass is laughing again and Steph feels the happiest she’s felt in a long, _long_ time. All her worry from earlier seems kind of trivial and paranoid now because, _how could she possibly think something would go wrong when Cass in involved?_

 _It’s funny,_ Steph thinks, that all that could change won’t because they’re still the same people, still best friends ‘til the end and whatnot. It’s just that there’s kissing involved now, which is great. Really great, actually.

Just when Steph’s leaning in for another, there’s the honk of a car horn. It startles her but Steph is determined and pecks the side of Cass’ lips firmly. And sweetly too, she hopes.

“Who’s the stranger taking advantage of my sister?” yells the voice of the offending car horn honker.

Steph whips around with her middle finger out ready and Tim laughs at her.

“I don’t know,” Steph quips right back, grinning, “You ever find out who that weirdo is making out with Superboy?”

Tim laughs with them but there’s a very obvious glare of red creeping up his face and Steph’s grin widens in triumph. Tim clears his throat and totally tries to act like he’s not embarrassed or anything. Which he totally is. Steph just smiles wider.

“I’m just here to pick up my sister from her date,” he says, still trying to act suave but totally failing.

Well, he’s always failed at it but Steph’s gonna be kind to him just this once.

Cass kisses Steph one last time, a warm and lingering thing, before she saunters over to Tim’s car, gets in the passenger seat and puts her feet up on the dashboard, much to Tim’s chagrin.

“Bye Cass!” Steph waves, blowing a kiss, “goodbye Superboy groupie!”

With this, she blows extra kisses and waves more exaggeratedly than before. Tim groans but Steph is rewarded with a laugh and a blinding smile from Cass before they speed off down the street.

Steph watches them go until she can’t see the car anymore and turns to walk the remaining distance back to her apartment which she enters before leaning against the inside of the door and blows a strand of hair from her face.

That lightheaded feeling is still prevalent but now there’s a happy warmth settling in her chest that lingers and feels like Cass. A few moments later, her phone buzzes with a text;

_Continue wiv patrol 2nite?_

Steph feels a giddy laugh bubble past her lips.

 _Ofc,_ Steph replies, _as long as B doesn’t catch us_

Instantly there is a reply;

_Got it covered ;)_

Steph smiles.

_See u then_


End file.
